Life in a new era
by Kurome4Ever
Summary: Tatsumi, Makoto, Cordelia, Alicia and Budou return to his village, Wyrd. They meet someone special along the way. Meanwhile, the new Emperor, as well as the remnants of Jaegers and Night Raid are having trouble of their own in the Capital. Tatsumi x Mine, Wave x Kurome, Makoto x Alicia later on
1. The Return

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Wave inquired

Makoto, Budou, Cordelia, Alicia and Tatsumi looked up from the bags they were packing.

"Our minds are made up." Tatsumi said after a brief silence "There are still some scum left in the Capital and we ain't gonna stick around. This is the problem of Capital dwellers now. We make our own destiny."

"Then take these with you." Wave said, signaling his men

Two bags filled with brim with coins were placed on the cart alongside those already there.

"Now my village is the safest place to live, so come with me if you want." Tatsumi offered, turning to other four.

They all accepted his invitation.

Along the way, Tatsumi's thought about Mine, his other half. She was in a coma and the one responsible was riding with him now. Fate indeed made weird things happen.

"It will be okay." Budou said, placing a hand on his shoulder as if sensing his thoughts.

"You put her in a coma." Tatsumi retorted, shaking the hand off

"Then what is that ahead?" was Budou's reply

Tatsumi turned around and saw his former colleagues. They parted to reveal...her.

"Wha...?" was all Tatsumi managed to say

"You didn't think that I would let you go alone." Mine said "You'd get into trouble immediately!"

Quickly, she crossed the distance and climbed up into the cart, snuggling against her boyfriend's body. Tatsumi snaked his arm around her tiny waist. He never noticed how tiny Mine actually was.

"We wish you the best of luck." Najenda spoke

"You too, Bossu." Tatsumi joked

"We are going to the Capital. The new Emperor called us to be his new Imperial Guard. Two days ago, Mine came out of her coma so we though we'd take this route and reunite you two along the way." Akame explained

"Good luck!" Leone called after the moving cart

-x-

After three days, the cart reached the village of Wyrd, Tatsumi's village. The six passengers disembarked. They picked up their luggage and bags given by Wave, and Tatsumi paid the driver. They looked around.

"You were right." Makoto finally said "This place is peaceful."

A man came over to them, shaking Tatsumi's hand

"I've done what you said." Tatsumi said, handing the chief the two bags

"What happened to Sayo and Iyeasu?" the chief asked

"Unfortunately, they were killed by bandits. I made it to the capital and made a fortune. I got a girlfriend along the way. This is Mine, my girlfriend." Tatsumi said

"Pleased to meet you." Mine told the man "I came here to make sure my idiot boyfriend doesn't get in trouble."

"Yes, I suppose he is prone to that." the chief said, laughing "I am Somhad, the leader of this village."

"And I made some friends. They decided to come here and live with me." Tatsumi finished

Normally, he would protest, but the time he spent in the capital made him mature somewhat. That, and both of the people he was most afraid of were here. Budou and Mine each packed a mean punch and were equally strong, as evidenced by their fight, and if they joined forces...Tatsumi shuddered

"These are Cordelia, Alicia, and Makoto. Makoto and Alicia are best of friends. I imagine that when they grow up, they'll be like Mine and I."

"Welcome." Somhad greeted "This will be your home from now on."

"Living here will be wonderful." Alicia said with a smile

"I offer you my defense." Mine said "This is my Relic, Pumpkin."

"Really?" Somhad spoke "I thought Relics were a myth."

"We were thinking of starting a crop farm." Cordelia said "Also, I propose a double wedding for me and Budou here as well as Tatsumi and Mine."

"But I thought you were loyal to Bols?" Tatsumi whispered, tilting his head

"I am." Cordelia whispered back, affirming "But Alicia and Makoto need a father, and Budou is a perfect candidate."

"Very well." Somhad agreed "The weddings shall happen two days from now. In that time you can accommodate yourselves here."


	2. Eternal union

The double wedding was a large event, and nearly the whole village came. The boy they raised for practically their entire lives was getting married. The village now had money to live through these times, and to top it all off, taxes were lowered to an acceptable degree. Budou and Cordelia stood on the one side of the altar, while Tatsumi and Mine stood opposite them. In the front row, separated from them, were Makoto, Alicia, and Koro.

Somhad stepped up to the altar, calm expression on his face. He gave the ceremonial cup to both couples and they drank from it. Somhad proceeded to explain that they were now bound to each other for eternity. Cordelia and Budou, along with Makoto, Alicia and Koro, were assigned a house on western side of the village. Tatsumi and Mine, however, were given a house on eastern side, where elite members of the village dwelled. Their house was on a hill, overlooking the village they had helped save.

However, not everyone in the village liked them. A young man dressed in black stood in the shadows.

"Your hands are covered in blood, Tatsumi. You have their blood on their hands, and I'll end you." the man promised

-x-

"Supper's ready!" Cordelia called to two children playing "Kids have to eat healthy in order to grow big and strong!"

Budou, who was outside, chopping some woods for fireplace, watched them run inside with a tender expression. Well, as tender as a seasoned soldier could manage. Alicia was on the doorstep, when she turned around.

"There are people in the distance."

And Budou saw them. They were currently at the village gate. And they wore the attire of Western tribes.

"Crap." he muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked

"It happened during the fight..."

-x-

 _"I am here for my idiotically brave boyfriend!" Mine exclaimed "I have to rescue him!"_

 _"That's noble and all." Budou interjected, charging his Teigu with power "But what makes you think you have a chance against Adramelech?"_

 _"Heh. I'll just say we of Western nations were formidable. I'll tell you my secret, you'll carry it to your grave anyways." Mine spoke "In Western nations, I was of royal blood. I was the second daughter of the Shogun. He was a strict man, who didn't tolerate failure or weakness. He cut me off from succession list in favor of my more able-bodied sister, all because I was so tiny. He used to treat me like dirt. Now that my older sister is dying, he is dedicated to finding me and passing on his legacy. But he'll never find me, not alive anyways. Tatsumi was the only one who appreciated me for who I am. That is why you and I will both die here, so that he could live." Mine said_

 _"Interesting." Budou murmured "I'll defeat you anyway, but I'll try my best to make it non-lethal."_

-x-

"They must have finally managed to track her down." Budou said "And that Shogun reminds me too much of Onest. They won't get away with this."

 **A/N: And so, another war begins. This time it's Empire vs Shogunate of the west. Wave and Kurome get involved out of friendship.**


End file.
